The Inebriated Outcome
by karyshamy
Summary: A drunk night in Vegas causes an unexpected series of events. Meanwhile, an inebriated Sheldon will try to solve his problems with Amy. This story takes place after the Season 08 finale. This is a Lenny/ Shamy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Just a quick plot that popped in my head some time ago. I wasn't going to write another one about the finale, but I thought it was a good idea and I decided to give it a try. It will be just two chapters long.

Here's the first one, enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

 ** _Friday night_**

"Are you still mad?" Leonard looked at Penny, his eyebrows raised waiting for a positive reply.

"I don't know. Just drive." Penny gave him a quick glance, noticing his lovely eyebrows, and turned away before he disarmed her. _'Damn cute eyebrows!'_

Leonard kept driving to Las Vegas. He didn't know why he had to mention that stupid kiss. Stupid girl, stupid him, stupid drunk party and stupid kiss. He barely remembered her face.

Penny turned on the radio, the silence inside of the car was driving her crazy. Everything was going well until he confessed kissing another girl. How long would it take for him to mention it if she hadn't talked about them having no surprises and no regrets? Would they just get married, have kids, and then someday he would just tell her that story as if it was not a big deal? Yep. She was still really mad at him.

 _Questions of science, science and progress,_

 _They don't speak as loud as my heart_

Could she ever trust him again? Was he hiding anything else? He said he wasn't, but who could tell that for sure?

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _It's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _I'm going back to the start_

Maybe she was just overthinking this, it was a one-time thing, she loved him and she could forgive him. But not just yet. She was going to give him something to regret.

 _Nobody said it was easy_

'Stupid radio.' And she turned it off.

* * *

Sheldon sat on his spot, still staring at the velvet tiny box that he was holding. The words Amy told him still replayed in his mind, trying to understand exactly what she meant by saying she needed some time to reevaluate their relationship. What was there to reevaluate? They had their relationship summits for that, and there was still more than six months until the next one.

He was startled by his phone beeping, accusing a message received.

 _Sheldon, I'd like to apologize for having said those things through Skype. I just wish you hadn't contacted me today. I've been thinking a lot since I left your apartment in our date night. And I need time to think. I ask you not to contact me in the following two weeks. I'll send you an email when I'm ready to talk to you again. Please respect that. I love you. AFF_

Sheldon reread the message three times before turning his phone off. He stood up, not knowing exactly what to do. It was way past his bedtime, and he didn't feel like he could sleep. He walked towards his desk and placed the velvet box back inside of the drawer.

"Take care of it, Gollum." He told the action figure, before closing it.

Penny and Leonard were on their way to Vegas, he shouldn't bother them and spoil their moment. He suddenly felt an urge to cry, and the tears came to his eyes flooding them, and he couldn't hold them anymore. He let them fall, as he leaned against his desk for support. He managed to sit on his chair and let his head fall between his crossed arms, as he cried like a baby.

* * *

Leonard drove through the entrance of the hotel parking lot, stopping the car at the first spot available. He grabbed Penny's hand, trying to make her look at him. She had been quiet the rest of the trip.

"Penny, I'm really sorry. If you don't want us to marry today I understand."

"No, I think we should do it. Let's do the check-in and take some rest, tomorrow morning we look for a place to have us married."

"Oh, ok." He pulled her for a hug, but he felt some resistance until she gave up and held him. He felt her sigh, before she sat back and held his chin, pulling him for a quick peck.

"C'mon, let's take some rest, you must be exhausted from driving."

He didn't even feel tired because of that. He was in an emotional turmoil since his confession, and all he could think about was if she would really forgive him.

When they arrived at the reception, Leonard picked up his wallet from his pocket and they waited until the clerk finished with another couple. Leonard took Penny's hand and pulled her to a hug, kissing her neck and resting his head on her shoulder. She was apparently ok with that.

"May I help you, sir?" He heard the clerk calling him. He lifted his head and let go of Penny, both of them walking towards the desk.

"Hi, I'd like a double room, please."

"I'm sorry sir, but we're almost fully booked for the weekend. That couple took our last regular room available. But I still have one honeymoon suite, if you're interested."

Penny and Leonard stared at each other briefly, she gulped and nodded at him.

"We'll be taking it then."

* * *

After a while, Sheldon could finally calm down. He sighed. He couldn't breathe properly, his nose running from all the crying. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom to blow his nose and wash his face. He looked at the mirror, his eyes were red and his cheeks flushed, somehow his hair was tussled, looking like a teenager rebel. He quickly fixed all this mess and when he left the bathroom he felt his throat dry, walking back to the living room to find a bottle of water in the fridge.

He took the last one and drank it all at once, not satisfying his thirst he started looking for something else to have. He thought about tea, but it reminded him too much of Amy. Scanning the contents inside he found a bottle of YooHoo, that also resembled him of date nights when Amy would offer one to him. He looked down and found a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, that Penny had left there. It was open, and there was just half of it.

"Well, Penny always says it helps her when she's under stress. Maybe I could try some."

He took the bottle and placed it on the island, getting a glass from the cabinet. He analyzed the bottle label before removing the cork and pouring in half of the glass.

Taking it close to his mouth, he felt the same smell from when he drank from Amy's cup on the train, before kissing her. He closed his eyes, replaying the event in his head. He brought the glass to his lips, taking a sip of it. And the flavor was also the same. He could almost feel Amy's lips on his, how she tasted of wine and brownies, and he felt an urge to taste it again, and he drank the whole content at once.

He felt the tears pooling again in his eyes, and he sat on a stool, before pouring more wine in his glass. He didn't feel the time pass, as he drank the rest of the bottle. When he tried to stand up, he had a funny feeling in his head, and he felt the need to talk to Amy. He tried to call her, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Amy, this is Sheldon, I want to feel your lips again tasting like wine and brownies, I love that taste. Pleeeease, Ammyyy..."

He turned off his phone again, throwing it on his couch.

"I don't need it, it can't call Amy."

His throat was still dry. The wine didn't help him in that matter as he thought it would.

"I need more." He opened his apartment door, heading to the 4B.

*knock knock knock* "Penny."

*knock knock knock* "Penny."

*knock knock knock* "Penny."

He had no response, so he just took the spare key from his basket and let himself inside. The apartment was dark, and he almost stumbled in a bag as he entered the place and walked towards her cabinet.

"I don't see why Leonard wants to live with Penny."

He found a bottle on the top of her cabinet, and after some time he could find the corkscrew in a drawer. He managed to open it, finding a clean glass lost in her cabinet as well.

"Oh, a clean glass, that's new."

He poured the wine and drank it over and over, until he emptied that bottle as well.

"Penny had just one bottle here? What's wrong with her?"

He looked around, a bit lost, but soon made his mind. "If she doesn't have more in here, maybe she can provide more at her workplace."

He stumbled again on the bag on his way out.

"Son of a biscuit!"

* * *

"Wow, that's huge!" Penny exclaimed as they entered the room.

"Well, for the price we paid it should be."

She gave him her best look of derision. "Shut up."

"Sorry."

He closed the door, placing their bags close to the bed. The bedroom was truly huge. It had a king size bed in the bedroom, a balcony and the bathroom had a jacuzzi in it. He found Penny back in the living room, reading the hotel leaflet. Suddenly she focused on something that made her eyes wide.

"Look, champagne!" Penny pointed at the three bottles inside of a bucket filled with ice, walking towards it.

"Is it for free?"

"Stop being cheap, Leonard. And yes, it says here 'Courtesy'."

"So what are you waiting for? Let's pop those bottles open."

"You're preaching to the choir, mister!" She replied, as she opened the first bottle, the cork flying to the other side of the room. She filled in two glasses, handing one to Leonard.

"As we're here, let's make the best of it."

Leonard took his glass and took a sip of it, as Penny turned the hole content in at once.

"Err... Penny, take it slow, we don't have to drink it all at once."

"Yep, just as you didn't have to be kissing two women at once."

He turned in the rest of his drink at once as well. "You do have a point."

* * *

Sheldon sat at a bar stool at the Cheesecake Factory.

"What are you having tonight, handsome?"

"Where's Penny?"

"Who?"

"Penny, she serves me the drinks and let me get it off my chest when I have issues, so where's Penny?"

"Penny, the old waitress and bar keeper? She doesn't work here anymore." He heard from another waitress, who placed a menu in front of him.

"So, what are you having?"

"Do you know how to make Long Island ice tea?"

"A Long Island ice tea it is." The barkeeper quickly prepared the drink, placing it in front of Sheldon.

"Where's the little umbrella?"

"It usually doesn't have one, but I can give it to you." She added the little ornament on his glass.

"Thank you." He replied, holding the little umbrella as he took the straw on his mouth, sucking the whole content as fast as he could swallow.

"I'm out of tea."

"Another one, then. In a minute."

"You're efficient. Penny would always let me wait and usually got my request wrong."

"Well, sir, that's what I do. Here's your drink. Enjoy."

"Thank you."

He drank the whole glass again in a jiffy. "Are you better at giving advice as well as any good bartender?"

"Excuse me?" The woman replied, not so surprised by his request. The poor guy looked awful, he must be having a hard time.

"You didn't hear me or you didn't understand me? Because if it was the latter I guess your advice will be just as bad as Penny's."

"I heard and understood you well, sir, I just couldn't help but feel a bit offended by your question."

"Why? I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Alright. It's just that I'm not your personal shrink, I'm a professional who prepares drinks doing my honest job here."

"You're right. But you still could do that and hear me out, can't you?"

"I've just said that... Nevermind. What's going on, pal?"

"Amy asked for a break."

"Is that your girl?"

"Yes, she's mad at me and I don't understand why. I was going to propose to her, and she started yelling at me. Why aren't you preparing another Ice Tea?"

"Right away, sir. I just think you should slow down, it looks like you've had enough for tonight."

"Nonsense. I drink tea all the time."

"Alright. So, this girl of yours is mad at you, why don't you surprise her with flowers?"

"But I gave her a mushroom log, why does she need flowers?"

"Well, you could buy her something then."

"I gave her a tiara, nothing could ever top that."

"Really? A real tiara? Wow."

"Of course it was a real tiara, why would I give my princess a fake one?"

"Sure, sir, here's your tea. Enjoy." She replied, trying to leave him alone, he wasn't making much sense and giving advice was really not her thing.

"What's your name?" She heard him call her again.

"Jenny."

"Funny, rhymes with Penny." He laughed with a hiccup.

"Now excuse me, I need to tend other customers."

"I see no one else here."

"Maybe because you had too much tea."

"Or not. I need to speak to Amy. How much do I owe you?"

He placed the money on the top of the counter, taking the last gulp of his tea before standing up.

"Thanks for the advice, Jenny."

"You're welcome, I guess."

He left, giving her the live long and prosper greeting before walking towards the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this short plot, just one more chapter to come, I'll post it as soon as I can.

I don't own the song by Coldplay (The Scientist), I thought it would be appropriate, though.

I'd love to read your ideas on this fanfic.

Thank you in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I can't thank enough for your amazing reviews! It was so great to hear your opinion on the story, and I'm glad you enjoyed the first part.

Here's part 2. There will be a third and last one.

A big special thanks to Shamour, who motivated me to continue this story.

I own nothing.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Amy opened the third bottle of wine and poured herself another glass, taking a sip. She sat back on her sofa, bringing the bottle with her, placing it on her coffee table, among a bowl of popcorn and tissues. The sound of her sobs merged with the music playing on the background. She was so foolish. She shouldn't have heard that voice message. Everything was under control until then. At least she thought it was. As she was already acting irrationally that evening, she gave in to her stupidity and pressed play to hear it once more.

 _"Amy, this is Sheldon, I want to feel your lips again tasting like wine and brownies, I love that taste. Pleeeease, Ammyyy..."_

She sighed, downing the wine at once, placing the cup next to the bottle, her body sinking on the sofa. She didn't know what to think about that message, and she was afraid to call him back. She thought he sounded drunk, but why would he be drinking? Was he suffering as much as she was? She needed time, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt her sweet baboo.

Filling up her glass one more time, she replayed the voice message, taking large gulps of her drink. She thought about calling her friends for an impromptu girls' night, but she feared they would try to convince her she was wrong and made them go back together. She needed to be alone... Alone... As she had always been before she met Sheldon. Was that what she wanted after all? Ohh... She was so confused!

She thought about taking a bath and then going to bed. It was probably be the best thing to do. But when she tried to stand up, her head started spinning, forcing her to sit back on the couch. Her next attempt was not successful either, this time she ended up sitting on the floor. She decided crawling was as good as walking, so she moved on her hands and knees towards the bathroom. When she could reach the bathtub, she tried to lift herself, and she was finally able to do her stomach had other ideas, making her turn around and quickly find the toilet. She hugged it, as she threw up, clearing her stomach from the alcohol she had consumed. Soon after she passed out on the floor.

* * *

Apparently the king size bed, the lovely comfortable sofa and the two cozy armchairs were not as appealing as the carpet at that moment. Leonard and Penny sat on the rug with their backs leaning on the sofa, the ice bucket with two bottles near them. They silently sipped the champagne side-by-side. In an attempt to fix things between them, Leonard tried to gather his thoughts for a while, figuring what to say. Turning around to face her, he cleared his throat before he started speaking.

"Penny, listen, I really wanted to say-"

"Just drink, Leonard." She interrupted him, her eyes staring blankly at a fake Andy Warhol painting of Marilyn Monroe on the wall. Penny knew she was being rude to him, but was too pissed to let him get off from this one easily.

Leonard stared at her with his eyebrows lifted and his mouth slightly open. That woman was being simply impossible! Even after her rude remark, he decided to try again.

"But I wanted to tell you a few things."

"I'm sorry, is there another girl you kissed?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, great! So it was only one!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh, shut up. I don't want to hear anything else tonight. I'm done for the day." She drank the rest of her glass and stood up, picking up the empty bottle from the floor and placing it back on the table. She grabbed a full one from the bucket and took it with her. Turning back, she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Sweetie, I think a bath is a good idea to end this night. What do you think?"

Leonard quickly stood up, removing his t-shirt at the same time, fumbling with the neckline as he tried to pass it over his head and his glasses. She watched him fight with his clothes without making a move, deep down feeling awful for doing this to him.

"I think it's a great idea." He replied out of breath from his sudden effort, as he brought the inhaler to his mouth and pumped it.

She tried her best to hide a smirk. "So that's what I'm gonna do. Thanks! Now excuse me."

She walked towards the bathroom with the bottle and glass in hand, leaving a very frustrated Leonard in the living room.

"Wait, Penny! Aren't you going to invite me to join you in the tub?

"Nooo...pe."

Leonard watched her entering the bathroom and closing the door. He grabbed the last bottle from the bucket and took it to bed with him.

* * *

Amy woke up startled by a sound she couldn't really tell what it was. She felt her head throbbing as she opened her eyes to a darkened bathroom.

"How did I get here?"

She looked inside the toilet before seeing her sweatpants stained with vomit, immediately understanding why she was there. She held the bathtub for support, standing up slowly. She quickly flushed the contents of her night of debouchery, the hard noise making her head hurt even more. She saw herself in the mirror, thinking how awful she looked. She grabbed the mouthwash and started rinsing her mouth with it, while she searched for a clip to fix her disheveled hair into a messy bun. She suddenly remembered she was going to take a bath, so she turned the tap on, slowly starting to undress. With her head still spinning, she grabbed the sink for support as she tried to remove her pants, throwing them inside the hamper. As she started removing her T-shirt, she heard that sound again, making her eyes pop.

*knock knock knock* "Amy."

*knock knock knock* "Amy."

There was a pause before the next knock. She took a deep breath and waited. She knew it would come.

*knock knock knock* "Aaaamyyyy."

That was it. That moment she dreaded happened sooner than she thought. Didn't she ask him not to contact her? What was he doing here? She put on her robe and walked on wobbling legs towards the front door, wondering what was going to happen next. She took a quick look at the time in her microwave and she couldn't believe it was past midnight. Holding the door handle for support, she turned the key and opened the door just enough to look at him. What she didn't expect was that he was leaning on the door and as she wasn't strong enough to hold the door with his weight, they both fell with their backs on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as she tried to get out from under him, pushing his back from the top of her, failing terribly at it. He was still on top of her, his head lying on her stomach, and he turned his body around so he could face her.

"What do you think? I'm here to see you."

"Have you been drinking?"

"I drank Penny's wine and Jenny's tea."

"Who's Jenny?"

"The barkeeper. She's much better than Penny, though."

"And why were you at a bar?"

"I wasn't. I went to the Cheesecake Factory because Penny just had a bottle of wine at her apartment. Can you close the door? This is a private conversation."

She reached the door with her leg and with a short impulse she got it closed.

"Thank you. Now, why did you turn your phone off?"

"Because I needed time to think. Did you hear my message at all?"

"Of course I did. And did you hear mine?"

"I did. But I didn't understand it."

"What you didn't understand? It was as clear as it was. That's why I have this bag with me."

He reached for the bag that fell on the floor next to his satchel, and handed it to her, not taking his head from her stomach for a second.

"What's this?"

"Brownies. I hope you have wine, because the lady from the convenience store wouldn't sell alcohol to me. She said I've had enough for the night."

"But I don't know if I have any wine left. Maybe on the coffee table."

"Good. Now all you have to do is eat the brownie and drink the wine."

"But Sheldon, I've also had enough for the night. I even threw up."

"Oh, no! Now how am I going to taste it?"

"Maybe I could eat the brownie and you sip the wine?"

"Good idea."

* * *

Leonard sat on the huge bed by himself, his back leaning on the pile of fluffy pillows as he heard the water filling the bathtub in the bathroom. He opened the bottle he brought to bed with him and drank from it, ignoring the glass resting on the bedside table. He knew Penny was being mean on purpose, but it still hurt. He also knew he chose the worst moment to tell her about that kiss. Was it really that relevant? Well, he thought she should know about it. Damn his heavy conscience! Maybe it was for the best. She would probably forgive him. He hoped she would forgive him. He took another sip. That was the strongest champagne he had ever drunk in his entire life. What was the name of that girl anyway? He didn't even remember! _"Good job, Leonard. Ruining your future life with a stupid drunk kiss on a nameless girl."_ He took a large gulp.

He just couldn't tell Penny. She was so happy to see him when he returned from this trip, that he even forgot that. He was planning to tell her. But somehow he complete forgot about it. But when exactly? Oh, he remembered. A little before Sheldon opened the door and caught him with Penny before the scheduled day of his return.

He stood up and dragged himself to the bathroom door.

"Penny, it's me."

"Of course it's you! Who else is here? Another girl? Oh, wait, no, there was only one girl, right?"

He tried to open the door, and it surprizingly was not locked.

"Penny, I remembered why I didn't tell you before! It was all Sheldon's fault!"

"Sheldon? What are you talking about?" She asked, taking a large sip from her glass. The bottle was already half empty beside the tub.

"Will you listen to me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Spill."

"Do you remember when we were making out on your couch that day I returned from my trip?"

"Vaguely." She nodded, trying to sound careless.

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Errr... I was thinking about telling it to you that day, when Sheldon showed up and found out I returned earlier."

"And?"

"And then after that I forgot. Then there were times I wanted to tell you, but it never seemed to be a good opportunity to tell you that, and it became harder and harder as time went by."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you kissed some girl while I was waiting for you."

"I know, it was pretty stupid."

"Yeah."

"So... Can I climb in the tub with you."

"Alright. Come here." Penny scooted to the side to give room to Leonard. He clumsily removed his shirt and pants. Before removing his boxers, he made a dramatic pause.

"So... Do you forgive me?"

"I guess."

"Because you loooove me?"

"Yes. Now chop chop, mister, boxers off!" She gestured to him, and he quickly obeyed, jumping in the tub with her, splashing water all over the bathroom.

She pressed her lips against his, when suddenly Leonard broke the kiss.

"Oh, I remember! The girl's name was Priya!"

"Whaaat?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Double cliffhanger! Sorry for that!

I'll try to update soon.

Please leave a review so I know what you're thought about this chapter!

Thanks in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Sorry to leave you guys in a double cliffhanger. But I couldn't help but do it again in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. There's a missing part that will be all explained in the next and final chapter.

Thanks a lot for reading, and for all of your reviews, you guys are the best!

This chapter is short, but I didn't want to end things just yet. Enjoy it!

I own nothing.

* * *

 ** _A few gasps later_**

"Uhm... The girl's name was also Priya. Funny story..." He tried a cheerful face but suddenly stopped, seeing Penny was not pleased at all. "...but I guess you don't want to hear about it."

"Oh, I do! I'd love to hear how you made out with another Priya. Sure! Tell me about it!" Penny replied sarcastically. She drank the rest of her glass, filling it again, looking away.

He scolded himself for being so stupid. Why did he have to say that? But as he had already started it, he'd better tell her the whole thing.

"Penny, we didn't make out, if I tell you about it you will understand." He took her hand in his, bringing her attention back to him.

She looked at his puppy face and decided it was best to hear it all. "Alright. You have one chance."

He took a deep breath and started. "During the research we talked a few times, she was not working directly with me, but she was part of the team. Everybody knew about you, I couldn't stop talking about my beautiful girlfriend and how I couldn't wait to see you again." He squeezed her hand, giving her a lopsided grin.

Penny smiled at the compliment, but soon it faded as she remembered she was still mad at him. "Go on."

"One day I mentioned to her I once had a girlfriend named Priya, and she asked me if she looked like her, and I said that she was about the same height, her hair was about the same length, but other than that she was pretty different. She told me about the researcher from her university in London she was in love with, and how she missed him."

"So the bitch also cheated on her boyfriend?"

"They were not dating at the time. We became kind of friends there, I talked about you, she talked about him, and then there was that party..."

"The one I called you while I was playing that booooring 3D chess with Sheldon? And you barely spoke to me? Even Sheldon was disappointed." She gave him an annoyed glance, finishing another glass.

"Err... Yes, the one we had at the end of the trip. Everybody was pretty drunk that day, and I just remember a few flashes from it. I remember your call, and everybody greeted you, and later that night she came to tell me she thought you looked really pretty."

"And then you kissed her?"

"No, no, no! It was not like that. Not at all!" He cleared his throat before continuing. "There was a moment the boat started to sway harder, and some people fell on the floor. I accidentally fell on top of her, and when I looked at her I was about to say 'I'll get off of you', but instead she thought I said 'I love you' and she kissed me! I was too nauseated from all the drinking and right after I broke the kiss I rolled over and threw up. I'm not even sure if she remembers it at all!"

"And that's it? She kissed you and you threw up?"

"Yeah." He now remembered he showed everybody her Serial Apeist video during the party, but even drunk he knew better than mention that.

"I can live with that."

"Really? I'm sorry Penny, you know I love you and just you. It's always been you. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Apology accepted. I love you too."

They shared a little kiss and accidentally Leonard's arm hit the bottle and it fell on the tub.

"Oops!"

"It was empty anyway. I guess we're out of champagne."

"There's still some back in the bedroom." He slowly stood up and offered a hand to help her. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Just as she reached his hand she pulled him back to the tub, both of them giggling and kissing, as the water splashed all over the place.

* * *

Sheldon crawled towards the coffee table taking the bottle of wine, drinking the little that was left in it at once. Placing the bottle back, he turned around to look at his girlfriend, lying on the floor with just a robe on, barely covering her legs spreaded on the floor. She had lifted her body a little, just enough to be able to eat the brownie without choking. He crawled back in her direction, lying beside her on his side.

"Does it taste good?"

"Hmhmm."

"Good. That will be enough, young lady, now let's get this thing over." He immediately brought his lips to hers, using one arm as support and the other sought for her hips, meeting the very thin layer of her robe, sensing the heat of her skin. He marveled at her taste, how remarkably similar it was to the kiss that was forever marked in his eidetic memory. He moved his lips against hers, slightly opening his mouth and letting his tongue savor that perfect mixture of flavors. Soon his leg was positioned over hers, moving his body forward, almost on top of her. He deepened the kiss, his tongue now exploring her mouth.

Amy was initially shocked when she first felt the touch of his tongue on her lips, but soon relaxed and attempted to use her own. As soon as their tongues met, it felt like a lightning bolt, and Sheldon broke the kiss overwhelmed by the new feelings. They just stared at each other, both breathing hard and feeling the taste left in their mouths.

"Fascinating." That was all he could say, his thoughts so messed in his head with all the emotions and the alcohol he had.

"It really was." Amy replied, her head spinning from all the intensity of the previous moment.

She closed her eyes, trying to make her head stop spinning, when she started to feel something in her hair. It was a weird sensation, she was lying down with Sheldon by her side, and maybe it was something feverish, or the effect of the alcohol in her head, but she was not pretty sure.

"Amy."

"Yes?" She replied, without opening her eyes.

"Why is there water on the floor?"

"What do you mean, there's no water on the-" It was when she looked down and saw her apartment being flooded.

"Oh no! I left the tap open!" She quickly tried to stand up, but she was so dizzy she couldn't. Sheldon started to crawl towards her bathroom, his pants getting wet on the way. Amy followed him, trying to reach the bathroom as soon as possible, but the best she could do was to move in slow motion.

Sheldon was much faster than her, disappearing from her view as he entered the bathroom, which looked like a pool. He finally made it to turn it off, and as he yelled "Got it!", he felt his stomach twist and he just had time enough to turn around to find the toilet and throw up.

* * *

 ** _Saturday Afternoon_**

Penny felt her head throbbing as she tried to open her eyes. The light coming from a small opening through the curtains was enough to make her eyes hurt. She had a bad taste in her mouth, a taste she was pretty much used to. She knew she had drunk a lot the night before, but how much exactly? She turned around and saw Leonard lying naked beside her on his stomach, his head facing the other side, that was when she noticed she was naked as well. She brought her hand to her forehead, massaging it, when she felt something was different. She stared at her hands, trying to understand why her hand had black ink in it. She tried to stand up, searching for a mirror, when she looked up and noticed the ceiling had a mirror on it. That was when she saw something written on her forehead, and after trying to decipher it for a while she finally read 'Just married.'

* * *

Amy was feeling cold, she searched for the covers but couldn't find them. She unconsciously turned around, accidently hitting something with her arm. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sheldon lying on the bed with her. And he had no pants or shirts on, he was just wearing his underpants.

 _'Hoo!'_ was her first thought, when she suddenly realized that she herself was in the same condition, except for her bra was also on. She found the covers on the foot of the bed, covering herself up quickly, but the movement was enough to wake Sheldon up.

"Amy?" He looked at her, trying to understand why he was in bed with her. "Did we have coitus?" He continued, his voice just a whisper.

"I don't know, Sheldon. The last thing I remember is my apartment flooded and trying to wipe the floor."

"Oh, that's right, I remember that too." He quickly looked down, realizing something was missing. "Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know, I guess they were soaking wet."

"Right."

They lay there in bed for a while, in silence, trying to remember what exactly happened the night before.

"What time is it?"

Amy still had her eyes closed, so she just lifted her arm to show him her watch. It was 2.15 pm. But just as she was about to lower her arm, he noticed something on her finger that was not supposed to be there. At least not yet.

* * *

 **A/N:** Things got a little out of hand here, uh? Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

Thanks a lot in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Please forgive me for taking that long to update. I've got really busy lately, and I didn't have time to sit and write this chapter.

But finally I could make it and here is the final chapter! That was only possible because of the huge help I got from Boys3allc. She helped me so much, especially with the Leonard and Penny's part. Thank you so much, my dear, for all your help!

I do hope you guys will appreciate it.

I'd like to thank you all for the amazing reviews I received! You are the best!

I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The light from the window was glinting off her watch. Sheldon couldn't take his eyes off the other shiny piece placed on her finger. A delicate emerald stone resting over a bed of tiny silver leaves. It was perfectly fit, but the way it ended up there ruined it all for him.

 _'Dear Lord, did I propose? I can't believe I finally did it! But I can't even remember. I shouldn't have drunk Penny's wine. Oh, no, that was definitely NOT how it was supposed to happen! What a disaster! A drunk proposal? I'm even worse than Leonard! Dear Lord, what if she notices the ring and takes it off? If she's still mad at me she may not accept it! Oh dear!'_ Sheldon thought, his heart beating faster, his breathing erratic, and he suddenly felt like a panic attack was about to come.

"Sheldon, are you alright?" Amy asked, noticing he had become agitated beside her.

"No, I'm not alright." He replied, his voice almost fading before he finished the sentence.

Amy immediately sat up, the covers falling with the movement, exposing her bare figure covered just by a plain white bra, but she didn't even notice. She turned around to face him, placing her hand on his forehead.

"Calm down, I'm almost sure we didn't have coitus yesterday. In fact, I'm pretty sure about it, I guess I would feel different or something."

 _'Coitus? Oh, dear, and I'm not even panicking about that! Wait, I'm not panicking about that. Neither for the fact my girlfriend is half naked in front of m_ e. Oh boy.' He suddenly felt calmer, looking at her, her beautiful eyes staring back at him with nothing but kindness and love. _'Maybe she is not mad at me anymore, I just need to calm down and talk to her. That's what we do best, right, communicate?'_

"Amy." He took a deep breath. "I'm not nervous because I thought we had coitus." He gulped, licking his lips as he suddenly felt his mouth dry.

"You're not?"

"No." He reached for her hand that was still resting on his forehead and planted a little kiss on it near the ring, which she hadn't noticed yet. He sat up, still holding her hand, staring at her eyes intently. "I believe I didn't do something very important properly last night, and I hope you can forgive me."

"What are you talking about?"

He placed his other hand on top of hers, caressing the ring with his fingers. He looked down and saw the elegant and tiny jewel on her hand, just how he imagined it would look like. It fit perfectly, exactly as he expected when he bought it last Christmas. Bernadette helped him choose the perfect one that day at the mall, and she had been pretty loyal, never telling Amy about it. When he lifted his head to face her again, she was looking at her hand with her shocked face, her mouth half open and her eyes sparkling, a tear about to fall from the side of her eye.

"Did... did you propose?" She whispered, too shocked to take her eyes away from the ring.

"I believe there is enough evidence to confirm that." He said in a hoarse voice, clearing his throat right after that.

"I've... I've never seen anything as beautiful as this! It's exquisite... But I don't understand." Tears started to fall as she averted her eyes from her hand and looked back at his face.

"Please don't take it back. I love you. Please say you will marry me." He almost begged her, too afraid that she would refuse it.

She took turns looking at the ring and looking back at his pleading blue eyes, and after a few times she nodded, throwing herself at him in a warm hug. They both collapsed onto the bed, as Sheldon held her tight and kissed her with all his passion.

* * *

"Penny?" Leonard called when he woke up, but couldn't see her. His head ached a whole lot, and he felt dizzy when he tried to sit up. As she didn't reply, he tried to call her again, but he got no response. He started to worry, so he tried to stand up, and not being able to do that he rolled over the bed and fell on the floor. "Ouch!" He yelled, when he hit his head slightly on the edge of the bedside table.

Penny had fallen asleep sitting on the closed lid of the toilet while trying to remember what had happened the night before. She woke up startled by the noise coming from the bedroom, so she quickly stood up to search for her fiancé.

"Leonard?"

She found him on the floor beside the bed, immediately helping him. When she looked at his face, she saw he also had something written on his forehead. "Bazinga". She stared at the word for a while, frowning her forehead, when suddenly it all made sense.

"Holy crap!"She yelled without warning. "I remember what happened!"

"Shhhh, my head is hurting like hell!"

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so relieved, I'm so happy we didn't get married last night!" She replied in a lower tone.

"Hey! Are you glad because you didn't marry me? I thought we were in a good place!"

"We are, sweetie, it's just that I didn't want our wedding to be a drunk mistake. I love you way too much for that." She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tender kiss.

"I love you too." He replied after they broke the kiss.

They sat back on the bed, looking around the room, which was as neat as a bombarded area. Apparently they had ordered room service, as they saw several bottles of champagne on a table and a few plates with some food left on them. Penny's nightgown was discarded on the floor, as well as the social white dress she had packed to wear when they got married. Leonard's tie hung loose on the top of a chair, and both of their bags were open and messy by the corner of the room.

"We did the hell of a mess last night, uh?"

"Yep. Oh, look, I don't remember eating strawberries."

Leonard smirked. "You didn't. I did. From your stomach."

"Oh. I remember now. How was it?"

"Deliciously erotic."

She suppressed a chuckle, kissing him in the neck. "Hmmm... It seems that you finally experienced eating fruits from my body."

"Yep, I did. Now I can include it in the list of crazy sex stuff we did together, right after the sex in the ocean and that time we had sex on the canvas, covered in body paint."

He pulled her into a kiss, both falling on the bed, laying side by side. As things started to heat up, Leonard's phone buzzed on the bedside table. He broke the kiss to grab the phone, with Penny groaning in frustration.

"What the hell, Leonard?"

"It might be Sheldon."

"Who cares?"

Leonard put on his glasses, grabbing his phone. When he saw who the message was from, he frowned.

"That's weird."

"What is it?" Penny asked, sitting up. "Did Sheldon eat a bug or something?"

"No, it's a message from Priya."

"What? Which one, your ex-girlfriend or the one from your vomit kiss?" Penny sighed, lying back on bed.

"The ex-girlfriend one. I have not talked to her in years." Leonard clarifies before starting to read the message out loud. "Leonard, I was surprised to receive your voice message. I really couldn't understand much of what you said, but I don't think I kissed you in a boat. Anyway, congratulations on your wedding with Penny. Raj told me about your engagement. I wish you all the happiness. But please don't call me ever again."

"Why would I call Priya?"

"I have no idea, I don't remember you doing that."

At that moment, Penny's phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw it was a voice message from Zack. She pressed play.

"Hey, babe. Thanks for calling me, it's always good to have news from family. Congratulations on your wedding. I hope that Leonard dude will make you happier than I did. But seriously, you telling me you married for love hurt, babe. Now I see you prefer the nerdy bros who blow up the moon to the cool guys like me, literally. Sorry for being a lousy hubby. Whenever you get a divorce, give me a call."

"Oh God! Why did I call Zack?" Penny said, smacking herself in the forehead.

"Wait." Leonard paused. "I think I remember why... I guess it was someway part of our vows."

"Vows? We did not get married, Leonard!"

"Penny, look at the couch without the cushions. We used that as an altar, remember?"

"Vaguely..." Penny replied, but soon a glimpse of the fake ceremony came back to her mind. "Oh dear, I wore the white dress over my black nightgown, didn't I?"

Leonard smiled. "Yeah, you were quite the hot fake bride. Anyway, I remember us agreeing it would be a good idea to perform a mock ceremony here. Look at your hand."

"Oh, God, I haven't noticed this before."

"Yep." He raised his hand. "I have a matching band drawn with my Sharpie."

"But I still don't get why I wrote 'bazinga' on your forehead."

"I think it was when you said 'I now prounounce you man and wife' in a fake minister voice. I guess I asked if it was for real and then you wrote it. By the way, it was time you put your acting skills to good use."

"Stop it!" She chuckled, hitting him in the arm. "But that still doesn't explain why we called our exes."

Suddenly it all came back to Leonard's mind.

"Ohhh... That was because you were still mad about the kiss. You told me I needed to tell Priya I belonged only to you now. But I think I made a mistake and called Raj's sister instead. As I did that, you said you should do something in return. Then you called Zack to tell him that you had a new husband married out of love. You said it was etiquette to do that."

"Makes sense, I guess." Penny said shaking her head. "So we are not officially married but we did marry each other last night." She paused for a while, biting her lip, before she continued.

"Come on." She said getting up.

"Where are we going?"

"We are fake married, we are in Vegas, so let's have the best fake honeymoon. But first let's shower the berry juice off my body." Penny said, both of them disappearing into the bathroom again.

* * *

Sheldon opened his eyes again and found himself tangled in Amy's body. They had fallen back asleep in each other's arms after a passionate make-out session in bed. He sighed contently, now that Amy agreed to be his wife. _'I'll never get drunk ever again. EVER!_ ' He thought, as a recollection of facts from the previous night started popping in his eidetic memory.

 _Amy appeared in the bathroom, still crawling with her robe partially open. She found him hugging the toilet, still throwing up from all the drinking he had. He felt her hand touching his back, comforting him as the last remnants of alcohol left his body. They were both clearly still under the influence of alcohol._

 _"Would you like to take a bath? The tub is already full, you know." She pointed to it with her chin. He looked down at his soaking wet clothes, just like Amy's robe. "Will you help me?"_

 _"I can't help you take a bath, Sheldon, we're on a break."_

 _"But this is all your fault, you owe me that, little lady."_

 _Amy stopped to think for a while, feeling tempted by the possibility of seeing him naked. "I guess you're right." She finally replied._

 _They both tried to stand up, neither of them being successful in their attempt. Amy held on the bathtub, lifting herself and sitting on the border. She gave him her hand so she could pull him up, and he slowly stood on his feet. He looked at himself at the mirror, noticing how awful he looked like. He grabbed the mouthwash to rinse his mouth, trying to remove the bad taste he had in it. Amy watched him for a while before she started to get impatient._

 _"Sheldon! Aren't you going to take the bath?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am." He replied, startled by her harsh tone. He began lifting his shirts, taking both of them off at once, and he looked at Amy asking for guidance._

 _"Leave them over the hamper. I'll have them dry for you."_

 _He did as she said, starting to remove his pants and briefs. As Amy watched him her mouth dropped, she couldn't believe he was undressing in front of her like that._

 _"Sheldon, are you ok with being naked in front of me?"_

 _"Of course, we'll end up being married so why would I be uncomfortable of being naked in front of you?"_

 _"Wait, did you just say we're getting married?"_

 _"Of course, Amy, why do you think I bought you a ring?"_

 _"You bought me a ring?"_

 _"Amy, why are you repeating everything I'm saying to you? Yes, I have a ring in my satchel, yes, I'm going to propose to you, and yes, we're getting married."_

 _"How do you know I'm going to accept your proposal?"_

 _"Amy, Amy, Amy. Do I even have to say? We're endgame. Everybody knows that. So chop chop, little lady, you owe me a bath."_

 _Soon after she bathed him with a washcloth, she handed him a towel. He wrapped himself in it, and they both walked towards the kitchen to get a bucket and a mop to wipe the floor. He stopped in the middle of the way, finding his satchel on the floor by the couch. He placed it on the chair by the door, and opened it to retrieve the tiny black box from the inside._

 _"Amy, by the way, here's your ring. I think you should put it on now that you're my fiancée."_

 _"Oh, right, as I'm going to be your wife it's only logical to wear my engagement ring."_

 _As she walked towards him, he suddenly stopped her motions, dropping on his knee right in front of her._

 _"I almost forgot. Amy Farrah Fowler, will you finally be my wife?"_

 _"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She grabbed the ring, placing it on her finger, throwing herself on his arms and kissing him._

 _"Oh, Sheldon, this is so romantic!"_

 _"Of course it is. Now come on, let's wipe the floor, all this water around the place is driving me crazy. It feels like we're on a boat. I even got sick and all."_

 _They worked together as a team, Amy wiping the floor with the mop, Sheldon taking the bucket back to the sink to dispose the water, and thirty minutes later it was all dry, except for their clothes._

 _"Let me put your clothes in the dryer, so you can wear them in the morning."_

 _"And what will I wear for sleep?"_

 _"I have a pair of briefs I stole from your underwear drawer some time ago, I guess you can put it on."_

 _"Good." He replied, yawning. "I'm exhausted."_

 _"Me too. By the way, it's on my dresser, second drawer."_

 _"The one you keep your underwear?"_

 _"Yes, but how do you know that?"_

 _"Honey, do you think you're the only one here who steals underwear?" He slapped her on her bottom, leaving his future wife with a silly smile on her face, as she walked towards the bathroom to get his future husband's wet clothes._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** And with that this story comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm glad I was able to finish it before the first episode airs.

Reviews will be really appreciated!

Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
